The Not so Stereotypical Meeting of the Girlfriend and Friends
by ksoccer16
Summary: So we all agree that we hate usual "Annabeth Meets Percy's Friends" story, so I made my own. One-shot!


**A/N: Hey Y'all! So I was just gonna make this take place in Goode. You know, the usual "Annabeth Meets Percy's Friends" place, but I went to the Phillies game Tuesday (Phillies beat the Colorado Rockies 9-0. Whoop-whoop!) and it gave me this idea!**

**Let's just pretend for the sake of the fic that Percy's friends are Phillies fans and Percy and Annabeth are Yankees fans (because of Annabeth's invisibility cap and that they are New Yorkers) and they are at Citizens Bank park (In Philadelphia) where it's the Phillies vs The Yankees.**

**Enjoy, **_**Chicas**_**!**

The wind whipped through the stadium, tangling my hair. I pulled my hairbrush from my bag, re-brushed my hair, and pony-tailed it. I don't really for such trivialities as hair.

Don't get me wrong; I used to care, but my hair is long, and thick, and curly. It easily tangles, and was quite literally untamable. I'd given up all hope of it ever cooperating with me.

Bobby seemed to know what was bothering me.

"Your hair looks fine, Amelia." I smiled, knowing he had a crush on me, but he was not really my type. I don't want to be a stereotypical girl, who is only into jocks, but tell me the truth. Would you rather date a scrawny kid, who is too shy to actually have a conversation with you, or a muscly hunk of gorgeous who actually asks you out? Not that any jocks had, I was just keeping my options open.

In front of us were Emilee and Carl. They claim to not be dating, but we all know that they're crushing, but they don't want to admit it.

Julie came up from behind and squeezed in between us, knowing how uncomfortable I feel when Bobby starts closing in on me. Not that I don't like him. He is practically my little brother.

Julie is my lifesaver.

Our other friend Percy is supposed to be coming tonight with his "girlfriend". I say girlfriend in quotation marks because none of us have actually met her. According to Percy she goes to this elite boarding school in New York, not too far from our high school Goode. We've made plans before to hang out with them before, but something always comes up and Annabeth never can make it. Convenient. Percy says that she is our age, 17, and is the smartest person ever.

Not that he's the sharpest tool in the shed.

_We had just sat down in our seats when Percy appeared at the top of the section holding hands with an extremely pretty girl, and I was instantly jealous. She had golden curls that fell perfectly down her back, not even disturbed by the wind._

_I had thought that Percy was making up the girlfriend story just so he could turn down the other girls because he really wanted me._

_I was so jealous of this girl that I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, sobbing of heartbreak._

Haha. I bet you thought that's I was going to say.

Actually, the blonde girl Percy was holding hands with did have curly hair, but it was shorter than mine, but just as thick and wild, flapping in the wind.

I wasn't jealous. On the contrary, I was relieved. We had all thought Percy was going nuts. I was just glad that this night wouldn't end up with us putting Percy in an asylum.

The girl had a serious face, with calculating eyes, but she seemed friendly enough. Or at least willing to get to know me before deciding I was a waste of space and immediately eradicating me from this lifetime.

She turned out to be not so bad. (I think Bobby might have found a new subject to try and make a move on. Emphasis on the 'try' part.)

She seemed kind of cautious at first, like we were a possible threat, but after getting to know us, she seemed to relax.

It turns out the reason she had to ditch on so many occasions before was because of her fancy-schmancy architecture job. I heard Percy and Annabeth something about the Empire State building.

Maybe we'll have to put them both in an asylum. I'm pretty sure that there isn't an architecture firm in the Empire State building.

They actually talked about a lot of strange stuff, but nobody heard it but me because Percy and Annabeth got the seats next to the aisle, and I sat next to them. They talked about some "hellhound" and "empousai" that they ran into on the way here. And "Iris messaging" a "Chiron". And meeting up with a "Grover" and a "Juniper" tomorrow. And a kickass "Thalia" and her lightning. And a "Clarisse" doing something with a toilet. And questioning the sanity of a "Chris". Then they laughed like talking about his sanity was some kind of inside joke.

I honestly don't think it's his sanity that they need to worry about.

**A/N: So I haven't updating anything in a little while.**

**Well for starters my grammie died this morning. She's had cancer for about a month now and it's been rough.**

**Also, teachers are bitches and I've had no time to do anything but homework and read this series that I've been seriously into. It's called the Jessica Darling series. There are five books: Sloppy Firsts, Second Helpings, Charmed Thirds, Fourth Comings, and Perfect Fifths. You all should read.**

**Also, it's late and I did not feel like proofreading. Just review me any mistakes. Kay, thanks.**


End file.
